


MY PILE OF TRASH FANFIC

by FandomisOhana



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I Don't Even Know, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/pseuds/FandomisOhana
Summary: my attempt at trashy fanfics





	1. Race's 3 am thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

1\. Can they play this at my funeral (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2A21IRHmpU)  
2\. is recycling just prettier trash  
3\. is jesus my daddy or am i his?  
4\. what if x wasn't greater than the value of y  
5\. if someone was born in April on the 20th in 1969 would they be high or horny   
6\. are stars the animals tv   
7\. Is Jack his real name or is he just kidding   
8\. if I eat a cracker than am i high   
9\. is showing my face naked nsfw  
10.what is love?  
11\. why are we here and do I even matter   
12\. Cigars are love Cigars are life   
13\. SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS   
14\. UNICORNS ARE GAY HORSES  
15.unicorns are gay horny horses   
16\. is my name actually race or am i an imposter   
17\. is y greater than the value of x  
18\. i want my mommy   
19\. Is shrek a furry   
20\. am i a furry 


	2. The ABC'S of Jared Klieman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alphabet according to Jared

A bowl full of unholy water  
Bathbombs  
Cronch  
Dolphins are cinnamon roll sharks  
Eating cronch  
Furries Forever  
Gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
Hell is home  
I like the cronch  
Jesus is my daddy  
Kinky  
Love my hentai  
Meme daddy  
No cringe only cronch  
Oh my gosh becky look at her bath bombs  
Porn of furries  
Queeer is weird and gayyyyyyyyyyyyy  
Reeeeeeeeeeee  
Shrek is daddy  
Trash can not  
U and me but mostly me because i hate people  
Vines  
What are those  
Xcellent memes  
Yo Mama  
Zeabras are gay horses


	3. Jeremy's Fursona and Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy Heeres Fursona and his Michael fantasy

Name: Spongebob Dabpants  
Colors: Rainbow cause I gayyyyyyyyy  
Age: 69 420  
Head: A unicorn  
Body: A furry dolphin  
Wants: A pepe looking for my shrek daddy

Fantasy: Michael in a fur suit drinking male titty milk cause he gayyyy haha


	4. Kevin G Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin G writes “romantic” poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t written in a while got writers block

Roses are Red  
Violets are blue  
I like titties, will you fuck me too?

Your eyes are deeper than the ocean but not as big as this dick

Will you be the 420 to my 69?

I’ll be your world if you give me your number


	5. Jeremy Kleinman aka Jared Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> be afraid be very afraid but also amazed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sheild your eyes

Waddup i AM JARED I AM 19 AND I FUCKIN LOVE EATIN BATHBOMBS IN MY NARWAL FURSUIT  
WADDUP I AM JEREMY I AM 19 AND I AM LOVE EATING SWITCH GAMES IN MY DOLPHIN FURSUIT  
WE SHALL NOW SAY OUR PRAYER:  
SHREK IS LOVE  
SHREK IS LIFE  
AND MAY MY SENPAI FUCK ME TONIGHT

NOW IT IS DONE

WANNA SMOKE SOME RUM AND COKE

SURE DUDDEEEEE THATS KINKY


End file.
